


Sunday Morning

by nekoclair



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoclair/pseuds/nekoclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What you would normally consider as a meaningless act, may be what others were more in need. A sweet story about a guy who didn't want anything in return, except smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

The sky was blue, a light and calm blue. The clounds were really white and fluffy, and were being dragged by the excited wind in a walk already at such an early hour.

It was around seven o’clock, and a Sunday moreover, but even so there were people in the streets, walking fast in the sidewalks, only wishing to get their appointments done and get their so wanted free time. This people were adults, lovers, parents, and even some teenagers getting prepared for exams. Mixed with them, however, was the culinary-student, a blond and tall french that was already in his last year of college. Francis Bonnefoy was his name.

The blond was walking down one of the most important streets in Paris, a big basket in his hands and a backpack in his shoulders. The Sun was strong and the day hot, but Francis couldn’t care less about it. He had a big smile in his face and his blue eyes were lively.

He stopped suddenly, turning to the store that was still closed. The sign said that the place was a bakery, but didn’t even need to; everybody knew that specific place, since it was one of the best bakeries on the city, if not on the country.

Ignoring the closed-sign, the french boy knocked on the entrance door, which was oppened after not even a minute. He spent a little more than thirty minutes inside the place before finally leaving, still carring the basket, that now seemed heavier. Also, he wasn’t alone anymore. Another boy was now together with him, also carring a basket, walking down the street in the direction of a park.

This other boy was surelly some years younger than Francis, and his hair was not of such a light yellow or so long. He seemed like a really shy and introverted kid, but who was also happy. Both of them walked more or less fast, talking with each other all the way down to their destine.

The park was not that much green as it’s name make you think it is. Actually, it was mostly gray, due to the concrete that covered all the floor. They walked across it, only stopping when they finally reached the entrance to the subway. People were entering and leaving the construction every second, their faces tired and unhappy. It was a Sunday after all, and all they wanted was to stay, at least that day, with their important-ones.

Francis smilled even more and grabbed the arm of his smaller companion. They aproached the people who were passing, uncovering the basket to reveal the many and still hot croissants. They took one, offering, but the business-men just ignored them. However, Francis couldn’t care less; he just proceed to the next passerby, doing the same thing over and over again. It took him almost an hour until both baskets were completely empty and he and the other boy could go home.

And if you can’t understand his reasons, if you think what he’s doing was pointless, it’s because you haven’t seen the face of the people who accepted his offerings, the people who didn’t take his actions for granted. You didn’t see their smiles.

In that Sunday morning, Francis wasn’t distributing croissants, but happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, thanks for you who had the patience to read this. It makes me really happy.  
> I like this ideia, and writting about it was cool and a nice experience for me. If it's not asking too much, could you leave me your opnion about this text? English is not my first language, so I'm kinda anxious tbh.   
> Thanks for your attention! Have a nice day/afternoon/night!!  
> XXX CLAIR-CHAN


End file.
